Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an integrated inductor apparatus and an integrated magnetic core of the same.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, miniaturization of switching mode power supply is an important trend of the development of power technology. In a switching mode power supply, magnetic components occupy a certain degree of the volume and contribute a certain degree of the loss. Therefore, the design and improvement of the magnetic components become very important.
In some application scenarios, such as an application with large current condition, a plurality of paths of circuits connected in parallel are used to decrease the occurrence of the ripples. In common designs of the magnetic components, in order to guarantee the unsaturation and low loss of the material, the volume of the magnetic components has to be increased to decrease the strength of the magnetic induction in the magnetic core. As a result, it is a tradeoff between persuading high efficiency and persuading high power density.
Accordingly, what is needed is a switching mode power supply and an integrated device of the same to address the above issues.